


Fighting Boredom

by ohlmaoPoggers



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Background Mai/Zuko (Avatar) - Freeform, F/F, Loss of Virginity, Mai (Avatar)-Centric, Mai pegs Zuko, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Ty Lee, but not explicitly, this takes places 3 years after canon, zuko is mentioned but doesn't actually show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlmaoPoggers/pseuds/ohlmaoPoggers
Summary: Ty Lee notices Mai's nails and asks her about it. Mai gives a more than thorough explanation, and realizes that maybe the reason she's so bored all the time is because she hasn't had someone to be excited for.otherwise known as: Mai and Ty Lee fuck.
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Fighting Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Alright there is no teenage sex in this fic, even tho i myself am a teenager, i aged them up to 18 and 21 so they are legal. i will be having no creepy pedophiles in my comment section. ummmm would love some criticism since this is my first smut fic that ive written, read a thousand more. 
> 
> a quick thank you to my friend finland for using the excuse of being my editor to read the lesbian porn i wrote. luv u king.

The Fire Nation was hot, unsurprisingly with it having fire in the name, but this string of islands had the tendency to become so mind-numbingly hot that, after a while, the sweltering heat was no longer tolerable—usually at around 12 to 3. Nowhere was this more true than in this nation's capitol of Caldera. To visitors, this heat would have given them something new to complain about that was different than their regular day to day. However, Mai had been doomed to grow up wherever her father needed to be in order to maintain his position as a politician, meaning the added volcanic heat to Caldera's natural climate was familiar to her, and decidedly boring. Mai was very easily bored, and while others despised change, she needed that excitement to ensure that her brain didn't turn to mush from inactivity.

This posed a problem post-war. Personally, she didn't really care who won or lost. Financially and politically, she would have been fine either way. But at least with Azula, she had something to do and places to go to. In that way, she missed when she was traveling around the globe to chase after the avatar and succeed where Zuko failed. She sees now that their little team had been morally wrong, but honestly she didn't really care. Her alignment was neutral at the best of times, and the only reason she even betrayed Azula was because of her attachment to Zuko. And—if she was being completely honest—for the thrill of doing the unexpected. Zuko, on the other hand, had a much stronger moral compass, and now he's the Firelord, so that should count for something. But with his ascension to the throne, he had become fairly boring. Before, their lives had been teenage romance with passion and a ridiculous sex drive; now it was routines and paperwork and government busywork. Soon she found that, against her will, Mai's life had become boring. 

The addition of the Kyoshi Warriors to the royal guard was a saving grace for Mai. When Zuko was in a mood that wasn't quite stressed enough to accept any distractions, but too stressed to be any entertaining, Mai talked to Ty Lee. When Ty Lee had told her she was joining the Kiyoshi Warriors, Mai thought she wouldn't see her again. But now Mai talked to her more often than she did before, which was...new. Ty Lee's never ending enthusiasm was exciting, and with the threat of Azula's policing no longer in play, she was a boundless source of energy. The first year was interesting, to say the least, filled with mostly testing the waters of what they could say without being judged. But after three years, Mai could safely say Ty Lee had come out of her shell. She previously thought this wasn't possible; however, fate just loves to prove her wrong. Conversations with Ty Lee were basically her just saying whatever popped into her head, and Mai reacting in either a witty comment or a noise of vague interest. 

On this particular afternoon, Mai and Ty Lee were lounging around the Fire Nation Palace having tea, which Ty Lee insisted was a "Tea Party". It could barely be considered a party, being that it only consisted of them two, but Ty Lee was adamant about its legitimacy as such. While Mai had been mostly silent in this meeting, offering small sounds of agreement every once in a while, Ty Lee was chattering on about the past two months on Kyoshi Island. Honestly, Mai couldn't really understand what she was even saying most of the time. Between her inability to talk at an intelligible pace, the forgetting of important details that she had to back up and explain, and the giggling that spilled from her lips anytime she would remember something that particularly tickled her, Mai had no fucking clue what Ty Lee was talking about.

"You should have seen Suki's face when she found us! We were all over the place, borderline drunk, and Liang with a new scar and a missing tooth! She was so pissed! It was basically the best birthday ever, but it would have been even better if you had been able to come."

"I really am sorry that I couldn't make it."

"Oh it's alright! That just means that next birthday has to be even better!"

"I will see to it," she said as they both took a sip from their cups. She really had meant to come to Ty Lee's birthday, but Mai had gotten sick and she had already given it to Zuko and she didn't want to infect anyone else. Still, she wished she had gone. Eighteen isn't the most important birthday a person can have, and it really only served as a reminder that they were getting older. Mai, herself, was almost twenty-one. She wasn't yet but that didn't stop her from enjoying a fine wine with her equally underage boyfriend every now and again. As Mai poured herself another cup of tea, she absentmindedly tapped her nails on the table.

"Oh did you get your nails done? Let me see!"

Mai was pulled from her thoughts as Ty Lee grabbed her non-tea-occupied hand to inspect her nails.

She had forgotten that she had done anything different with them at all until Ty Lee had noticed.

"Why are two of your fingernails cut shorter than the rest? Did you break them? I know you like having the claws." Saying that, she made a little clawing motion with her hands.

"No, this...this is on purpose," Mai responded, carefully.

"Oh? What for?" Ty Lee asked, completely ignorant of what she was asking. "Is it a new Fire Nation trend? I've been on Kyoshi so long I guess I've fallen out of the loop! Maybe I should do it, too, and show the girls." She let go of Mai's hand and put her own out as if to imagine it on herself.

"I wouldn't. It's more functional than fashion."

"Oh?"

Shit. What exactly is she supposed to say? On one hand, Ty Lee was her best friend and it would feel wrong to lie to someone who knows more about you than anyone, excluding Zuko. And she didn't want Ty Lee to be going out in the world showing her nails off to someone who knew what they meant and then embarrassing herself. Mai knew for a fact that Suki would know what it meant; she's where she got that idea from. And she knew that Suki would definitely call Ty Lee on it. But on the other, did she really want to disclose what she and her boyfriend do behind closed doors? Most men don't exactly bring up this kind of thing with pride—much less the Firelord—and Ty Lee was known for saying things without thinking. Even worse, what if Ty Lee thought it was too weird? And then every interaction afterwards would be tainted with discomfort. Even so, something about Ty Lee's innocence and complete lack of knowledge made Mai want to ruin it a little bit; like when you've got a blank sheet of paper and a brush, and there's nothing written on it yet. Mai had kept this side of her completely private, and a part of her desperately wanted to share it with Ty Lee. An even deeper part showed her Ty Lee in Zuko's place.

Apparently, it was a very strong part of her because before she could consider the consequences of her actions, Mai took Ty Lee's outstretched hand and said, "Come with me, I want to show you something."

"Oh, like a secret?"

Mai looked around the otherwise empty room. "Something like that."

She didn't wait for Ty Lee to respond as she led her friend down the halls of the palace and back to her bedroom.

"Sit," she commanded, gesturing loosely to the bed.

Mai heard Ty Lee flop onto the mattress as she rummaged through her drawers to pull out a box, roughly shoe-sized. Mai exhaled tensely and turned to face her friend, keeping the box behind her. Ty Lee was looking curiously over at Mai. 

"So...?" Ty Lee said, after a beat. "What is it?"

"You-," she paused, relaxing her features, "you have to promise to not be weirded out or tell anyone."

"Alright, okey-dokey," she said, monotone, schooling her face into something comically serious. "My lips? Completely sealed. Not a peep coming from me."

Mai just stood there for a second, reading her. This was probably a bad idea, right? Oh, but the excitement that came with it!

"Oh my goodness just show me! This cat is going to die if you don't satisfy her curiosity!"

"Okay, fine, alright," grouched Mai, bringing the box from behind her back. "Fuck this," she mumbled to herself, and opened up the box to grab the phallic tool inside. lt was a strap on. Good quality, too, but that wasn't surprising, given that she was dating the Firelord, himself.

Ty Lee just… stared. And Mai felt her face heat up as embarrassment settled in. She opened her mouth to speak, but Ty Lee was ahead of her.

"What...is it?"

"I-what does it look like? It's a wooden dick." 

"I know that!" Ty Lee was blushing furiously. "What do you do with it?"

"Uh, well," Mai walked over to where Ty Lee sat. "I put it on, and I-well, you know." 

Ty Lee wasn't looking at her. Her bangs covered her face, but Mai could see the heavy blush on her ears. She wasn't exactly all knowledgeable about auras, like Ty Lee was, but she could tell it had soured. Maybe this was a bad idea. Ty Lee didn't seem to be responding to this the way Mai wanted her to, although she wasn't exactly sure what exactly that was. Stupid, she's so stupid. This is why she can't act impulsively. All she ever does is fuck up in some way. "This was a mistake. Forget it. I'm sorry." 

Mai made to get up, but she felt Ty Lee's hand wrap around her arm and tether in place. She pulled Mai slowly into her, her face still hidden. She pressed her head into Mai's arm and looked up with the most gorgeous gray eyes. They looked like tiny gray feathers that were trapped in two glass spheres. And, for the first time, Mai really looked at Ty Lee. She was, physically, seeing the same Ty Lee that she had been with since childhood, but somehow she felt there was more to her. She had known she was objectively attractive, based how boys react to her coming within a 20 foot radius, but right now, she looked ethereal. And she was blushing so fiercely that Mai thought she might burst. 

"Would you-would you show me?"

Now it was Mai's turn to blush. Shocked, she barely registered what Ty Lee was even asking.

Ty Lee seemed to take this as a sign of rejection, however, and immediately started backpedalling, "Unless you don't want to, of course! Just a silly question, don't even worry about it. I'm sorry for even asking! Silly me! I, ah, it's totally okay and dare I say swell if-"

Mai cut her off by swiftly pushing her down on the bed, and putting herself on top of Ty Lee. "Are you asking for a demonstration?"

Ty Lee squeaked and then nodded. Mai smiled. Now this was exciting.

She decided to spare the girl, slightly, figuring that she should probably lead up to what was being asked of her. She got up and off of the bed, leaving the strap with Ty Lee and putting the box down on the dresser.

"This-thi," Ty Lee cleared her throat. "This will be fun! I can pretend to be Zuko, and you, well I guess you'll still be you in this situation." From the dresser, Mai watched as Ty Lee sat a little straighter and puffed out her chest. "I am Firelord Zuko, I like swords and firebending and doing laws and helping my nation demilitarize and–hm, what else does Zuko say?" While Ty Lee was nervously distracting herself, Mai started to undress. "I would say something about honor but that's more Prince Zuko, y'know? I don't know, what does Zuko say when you two are–" Ty Lee faltered at noticing Mai was significantly more naked than when she had started talking. 

Mai smiled. "That reaction is very Zuko." Having stripped down to her underwear, she stalked over to where Ty Lee sat in a way she knew made Zuko squirm, and she was pleased to find that Ty Lee was no different. She crawled on top of Ty Lee, with purpose, to stare into her eyes again. She was fidgeting—very obviously nervous— which made Mai stop, suddenly hesitant. Was Ty Lee having second thoughts? 

"Are you alright?"

"Um, I'm fine!" she squeaked. "I-um, I just, I've never done anything like this before..."

"Like with another woman?"

Ty Lee looked away. "With anyone," she admitted.

Now that was surprising. "Are you joking? Guys practically fall into your lap."

"I know! It's just," she covered her face with her hands, "it's always like a group of guys and they make me choose one but I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings, and I can't decide with all that pressure! So, I usually end up panicking and knocking them out and then running away."

Mai barked out a laugh. "Really?"

Ty Lee peaked out from behind her hands, with a hesitant smile. "Yeah."

She laughed more, and felt kind of bad for doing so. "I'm sorry, that-that's just completely ridiculous, you know that, right?"

Ty Lee giggled with her. "I guess it is a little ridiculous."

Mai breathed a laugh while pressing herself closer to Ty Lee, and watched as a blush that had subsided returned with a quick glance at Mai's breasts. "So," she drawled, "does that mean you're still a virgin?"

Ty Lee sighed. "Yes, and, like, I have kissed people before but never–I've never, like, made out with anyone before."

Spirits, something about that was irresistible to her. Just the thought of Ty Lee, clueless but aroused by Mai's experienced hands, made her swallow with anticipation. "Would you like me to fix that?"

"I–" she started, her voice wavering. "Please."

If Ty Lee had meant to say more, she wasn't able to. Her mouth was then very occupied by Mai, hungrily kissing her pretty pink lips. Mai knew what she wanted now; she wanted to uncover all that was unknown to her about Ty Lee. Mai relished every little noise Ty Lee made as Mai kissed her, and, even more, the sound of surprise as Mai lightly bit her lip and allowed her access to her tongue. She could feel Ty Lee's tenseness melt into pleasure, erasing all doubt in Mai's mind and replacing it with lust. She palmed at Ty Lee's breast and felt her tiny gasp against her lips. Mai was by no means a soft person, but hearing Ty Lee's little reactions could have made her dissolve. She pushed her down so that she was no longer sitting up and trapped Ty Lee beneath her. Ty Lee was enthusiastically kissing her back, albeit sloppily. But, with Mai's guidance, she was soon giving about as good a kiss as she was receiving. They fell into a languid pattern, breaking every few seconds to breathe, but this was not all that was planned on this afternoon, and Mai was eager to get to it.

As Mai pulled away, Ty Lee followed her, whimpering at the lost contact. She was soon whimpering for a different reason, though, as Mai brushed her lips down the length of her jaw and was kissing her neck. Mai listened carefully to Ty Lee's reactions, and paused when Mai heard her breath catch as she kissed the base of her neck. Mai sucked tenderly at the sensitive spot, and delighted at the breathy gasps from Ty Lee, and even more delighted at the hickey already starting to form.

With one hand on Ty Lee's tit, Mai brought the other up to tilt Ty Lee's head away, giving Mai better access to Ty Lee's skin. Her nails pressed slightly into her cheek, and Mai felt Ty Lee twitch under her.

"You afraid I'm going to scratch you? Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of ruining that pretty little face," she said, her voice low and just above a whisper.

Ty Lee shivered as Mai spoke. "I-I'm not afraid, just, I-Ah!"

She was cut off as she bit her lip when Mai dragged her nail down her cheek and neck. "Just turned on?" Mai said with a smirk, as she brought her hand up to pull Ty Lee's bottom lip down with her thumb. It popped back into place and Mai took Ty Lee's dry swallow as a yes. Mai was immediately kissing her again, sweetly sucking on her already bruised lips. Ty Lee whined, turning Mai on more than she thought it would. Her kisses started to wander down from Ty Lee's face, and, as she moved along her collarbone, she found herself being blocked by fabric. 

"Take this off," Mai commanded, already pulling at the blouse. Ty Lee complied readily—finally giving Mai the chance to see her chest in all its glory. Her hands were immediately groping her breasts, marveling at their softness and their size. She delighted at the fact she couldn't fit all of her breast in her hand. Mai brushed her fingers over Ty Lee's nipples, circling them with her fingers. Ty Lee's hands went up to her breast as well, hovering over Mai's. It was clear that Ty Lee didn't know what to do with her hands, but it didn't matter as Mai grabbed her wrists and held them above Ty Lee's head. 

"Mai," Ty Lee whined as she rolled her body against Mai's. Mai took her nipple in her mouth and tugged at it with her teeth, soft enough that it didn't hurt and fell out after pulling it a short distance. Ty Lee let out a high-pitched gasp, and Mai licked her breast before swirling around the hardened nipples and sucking. She felt Ty Lee's legs press together as she lay in between them, trying to create some friction.

"You're so impatient," she teased as she switched to the other tit.

"Maybe–ahmmm, M-Mai, not fast–ah–enough." Not fast enough? Oh, Ty Lee, be careful what you wish for. Ty Lee kept her hands where Mai had held them after she took her hand away to drag her nail down the length of her body, slowing to circle Ty Lee's tender nipple, and pulling at the waistband of her pants. Mai’s mouth soon followed suit, pressing wet kisses down to her belly button and leaving red marks.

"Ma–Mai!"

Mai almost ripped the remaining clothes on Ty Lee, lifting her up to get it off. And then they were both stripped down to their underwear, dripping wet. All the self control she had before she used to tease Ty Lee and spirits was it worth it. She was trembling in front of her, spread like the sweetest dessert. 

Swallowing, she growled, "Pay attention to this part; this is how you're going to repay me later."

Dragging her two cut nails through the curls, she slid into her lips and spread them open to look inside. Then her tongue was sensually lapping at Ty Lee's pussy, sweetly sucking at her clit and dragging her tongue up from her labia and then teasing around her vagina. She was already so wet—in a way that only someone who had never been touched like this would be. Ty Lee's legs immediately wrapped around Mai's head, while Mai held on to her thighs and held them down to give her the best access to her pussy.

"Oh- Spirits! Mai!" Ty Lee's face was a masterpiece, her eyebrows pinched and her mouth parted, moaning Mai's name as she went down on her. Her breathy gasps fed into Mai's own arousal, and her slow, calculated movements quickly gave into animalistic passion. It was exhilarating. Mai felt more alive than she had in years, and it showed. She felt the deepest satisfaction at how completely wrecked Ty Lee was; she was glistening with afternoon Fire Nation heat and her hands had come down to grab at her own breasts, trying to replicate the feeling Mai had done before. 

Mai could have laid here four hours, her mouth fervently sucking on Ty Lee's clit, but this was still not what Ty Lee asked for. Mai teased her fingers around Ty Lee's hole, and Ty Lee's entire body rolled. She was already so wet that her finger practically slid in. Ty Lee tensed around her.

"You good? I'm going in with my fingers first so that you can get comfortable with it first," assure Mai. Ty Lee nodded enthusiastically. 

The moan Ty Lee let out when Mai started moving was almost enough to make her come then and there.

The first finger didn't seem to faze her, so she added another to the slow thrust. She set a steady rhythm with her hand and watched as Ty Lee squirmed around her, trying to create more friction. 

"F-Faster!" 

Who was she not to comply? When someone as beautiful as Ty Lee bares herself to you, there is no choice but to fuck her better than anyone ever will. 

With the two fingers working into her, and Mai's mouth still on her clit, Mai could feel Ty Lee come closer to the edge. Reluctantly, Mai pulled away from Ty Lee.

Confused at the loss, Ty Lee asked, "Why did you stop?"

Mai picked up the strap on. "Because you asked for a full demonstration, and that involves this."

She very quickly put it on, eager to get this inside of Ty Lee, and lined herself up.

Ty Lee winced as Mai pushed in, and immediately she stopped moving.

"We don't have to if this is too much..." assured Mai. But Ty Lee shook her head. "Keep going. I can handle it."

Slowly Mai inserted the strap into Ty Lee, and to her credit, Ty Lee took it in stride. After the initial resistance, it slipped in quite easily, and Mai started to thrust. Ty Lee cried out in pleasure. 

"Oh! Spirits! I-ah! I'm not going to last long if-i-hah, spirits that's good, if you keep going like- ah- that! Just like that!"

Mai made sure Ty Lee could feel every drive into her, moving slowly so as to not overwhelm her. She did not last long on the strap. With a few good thrusts, Ty Lee came, her legs twitching in aftershock. Mai rode through, chasing the last trails of climax, but then pulled out. 

She flopped over next to Ty Lee, swiftly removing the strap from herself. Mai took her in her arms and kissed her, hard.

"Hope you aren't too tired to do me?"

Ty Lee kissed her back. 

"I'll do my best." She looked over at the discarded strap on. "Do you want me to...?"

"No, I'm not in the mood for that today." Tonight? Was it night? Whatever, it's irrelevant.

Ty Lee was resting on top of her, her breasts squished against Mai's. She was already so turned on that whatever Ty Lee did, even poorly, it would do the job. She cupped Ty Lee's cheek as she noticed Ty Lee was just staring at her, softly—a small smile playing at her full lips. She grabbed onto her by the jaw, forcibly, but not enough to hurt, and said, "Are you going to leave me hopelessly turned on and with nothing but my own two hands to deal with it?" She brought Ty Lee's face up to her own. "Or are you going down."

"Oh, I'm going down. I'm gonna rock your shit!" She replied, confidently, then deflated slightly. "With a little bit of help?"

Mai hummed with approval and Ty Lee shifted herself lower down Mai's body until her head was between her legs. Mai brought a hand down to guide her.

"Just do this," she said as she rubbed her swollen clit, "with your tongue."

"Um, okay," Ty Lee said, tentatively. And then her mouth was on her and finally Mai was getting some long awaited friction added to the burning heat of her arousal. 

"Like this?" 

Mai pushed her face back down into her pussy. "Spirits, yes, keep doing that."

Ty Lee was lapping her up like it was her job. Sure, it was sloppy but it was just what Mai needed. It wasn't the best head she'd ever received but Ty Lee's enthusiasm added millions to the experience. And she was already so aroused that it didn't take long before Mai came, too. 

She saw Ty Lee panic a little bit at her legs spasmed and pulled her up from between her legs to kiss her. Then, Ty Lee rolled off to lay by her side. She cuddled into Mai's side and wrapped her arms around her torso. 

Mai hummed and said, "Not bad for your first time. You could use some practice, though."

"Ah, sorry," she responded, lazily. "You think...we could do this again?"

"Yeah, sure, why not."

"Yay," Ty Lee whispered, resting her head on Mai's arm as she closed her eyes. Mai stared at the ceiling, thinking. Not about much, she was entirely blissed out, but her thoughts were consumed by Ty Lee. It was exciting, taking the mystery from her. She was new and adorable and fun and enthusiastic about everything. Mai could never get bored around her when she always had something new on her mind. Ty Lee was as steady as a butterfly, but that was her appeal. Ty Lee was the opposite of Zuko. While Zuko was temperamental, Ty Lee was bubbly and kind, but she was complex and entirely individual. She tried new things and did whatever would define her from anyone else. She was unique on purpose, and Mai couldn't get enough. Zuko was determined to not be like his father, but he was also a leader, which meant he lacked the spontaneity that Mai craved. She loved him, and there was no denying he was beautiful, scars and all. But, Mai realized, he couldn't give her what she wanted. He needed to be what Mai despised, idle and sturdy, Mai loved him enough not ask for anything else. She had to break up with him, soon.

Mai almost elected to get up and face him in that moment, but Ty Lee pulled Mai closer like a pillow, and Mai didn't have the heart to disturb her.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway that was my first fic in this fandom, and the first fic that ive written in like a year? so of course it's this self indulgent smut. sorry for being a horny lesbian.
> 
> if you find this, hi Roan, Jas, and Connor. im not sorry i am shameless. you're welcome.
> 
> any-who, go follow my fandom blog on tumblr (@anxietyjar) to stay updated on my next fic which will be a zukka beauty and the beast au and my art blog for more atla content (@glassbattery). the art blog name might change tho. i literally change it like the weather. my bad. i will try to change the link with it? we'll see


End file.
